Tesla Lindocruz (Mallory)
|birthplace = |birthday = May 13 |age = Unknown (appears 18-20) |gender = Male |height = 178 cm (5'10") |weight = 65 kg (143 lbs.) |hair color = Dirty Blonde |eye color = Brown |blood type = Unknown |affiliation = Venganza |previous affiliation = |occupation = Member of Venganza |previous occupation = 's |team = Venganza |previous team = |partner = Adella Garcia |previous partner = Adella Garcia |base of operations = King City |marital status = Relationship |relatives = Adella Garcia (Lover) |education = (formerly) Adella Garcia (currently) |resurrección = Verruga |signature skill = Physical strength |english voice = |japanese voice = |spanish voice = None}} Tesra Lindocruz (テスラ·リンドクルツ, Tesura Rindokurutsu; Viz: Tesla Lindocruz) is the 50th in 's army and one of 's only , with Adella Garcia. He is currently a member of Venganza, and has the designation number X06, while Adella holds X05. Appearance Tesla is a slim, male with dirty blonde hair. He has a turquoise marking on his right cheek and wears an eyepatch over his right eye. During the time when was still the 8th Espada, he is seen without the eyepatch and he has his right eye. Tesla also wears a different style jacket from most Arrancar in that it resembles a lab coat, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and what appears to be medals sewn across his chest. He also wears black gloves and boots. The remains of his Hollow mask appear to be a thin upper jaw which forms a circlet around his forehead. When was the 8th Espada, Tesla's hair was noticeably longer, though his hair has grown close to this length since he joined Venganza. Personality Tesla seems to idolize to a degree. For example, he shields from 's last assault, although receiving criticism from Nnoitra for doing so. Despite being abused and scolded by for coming to his aid, Tesla remains very concerned for 's well-being, running to his side when he is hit by 's Cero Doble and then shedding tears at his death. He is curious and has little understanding of the Human World, and Adella has been teaching him about daily human activites (i.e breakfast) and this has significantly increased his understanding of humans. He is also loving of Adella and caring of those around him, a trait he gains from the abeforementioned Arrancar. History Back when was the 8th Espada, Tesla would watch him and the then 3rd Espada, (Nel Tu), battle each other, which always ended with Nel easily winning. Tesla questioned as to why he only picked on Nel and not on other Espada. Tesla did not partake in the sneak attack on Nel performed by and that would lead to her banishment from Las Noches. Plot See Tesla Lindocruz (Mallory)/Plot Powers & Abilities (視虚閃(セロ・コルネア), Sero Korunea; Japanese for "Glancing Hollow Flash", Spanish for "Zero Cornea"): When trying to find Nel, Tesla charges a Cero out of his left eye to destroy a boulder concealing her, just before Nnoitra reveals her status as a former Espada and his superior. : Like most Fracción, Tesla is skilled at Sonído. He was able to place himself between Chad and in order to block Chad's final attack. During the short battle between Ichigo and , when ordered to restrain Orihime, Tesla uses Sonído to get behind her and then precede to restrain her. After Nel's transformation, Tesla made sure to keep anyone from interfering with the fight; he quickly kicks Ichigo out of the way and once again, restrains Orihime. Zanpakuto Verruga (牙鎧士 (ベルーガ), Berūga; Spanish for "Wart", Japanese for "Tusked Armored Warrior"). When sealed, it takes the unusual form of a rapier with a chakram embedded into the blade just above the hilt, and spikes on the hilt rim. The guard seems to be made of a kind of scaled ribbing. * (牙盾 (プラート・コルミージョ), Purāto Korumījo; Spanish for "Plate Tusk", Japanese for "Tusk Shield"): Tesla can make the ring solid, by generating solid spiritual energy if he wishes, as seen when he blocks an attack from Chad using the solid ring and then converting it back to a hollow one after Chad has fallen. * *' ': He releases it with the phrase "Crush" (打ち伏せろ, uchifusero; Viz: "Time to Gore Them"). When released, Tesla becomes a large, warthog-like creature. His mask grows to cover his entire face, and also produces a pair of tusks. His hair also grows into a mane, and on his chest are six exclamation point-like makings, three per pec. In this released state, his mask has a large scar covering his right eye, where he has an eyepatch in his unreleased form, indicating he lost his right eye while released or that he had no eye there in the first place. However, in the anime he has his right eye, despite the scar. It is likely that he lost the eye at some point, since in Nnoitra's flashback during his battle with Ichigo, Tesla is shown with both eyes fully intact. :: Resurrección Special Ability: Enhanced Strength: In his released form, Tesla's physical strength increases greatly, and uses that brute strength to overpower and defeat his opponents, as seen when he was beating . Navigation Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccion Category:Male Category:Minor Characters Category:Under Construction Category:Articles with canon converted into fanon material Category:Fanon Character Category:Venganza Category:Bleach: Hollow Chronicels Category:Males Category:Human World Category:Hueco Mundo